


Senior Days

by WriterHoku



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cheerleaders, Date Night, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fairs, Fluff, Gay, High School, High School AU, Kisses, M/M, Wholesome, cliche drama, double dates, epic car, football team, good bonds with parents, joking parents, loverboys - Freeform, rex has parents, rex isnt so depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/pseuds/WriterHoku
Summary: As Emmet and Rex go through their last year of high school together, they live it up to the best that they can. Of course, as high school is, drama arouses in the school. And drama hits everyone at one point, Rex and Emmet being no exception.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Loving Teens

Princeton High School.

One of the greatest high schools in the country. Some of its seniors were the great Rex Dangervest. MVP in the school’s Varsity football team, extremely attractive, and, one of the strongest teens in the school.

Then there was Sinclair. (Bad Cop/Good Cop) Not most valuable, but extremely valuable in the school’s football team. He was hot, with his outfit always consisting of black, and his grades, the most outstanding in the football team. Not only was he in football, but also in the school’s Astronomy Club.

And one of the most remarkable players on the football team was Lucy Mitchell. The only girl on the team. She managed to dress up as a boy, sneak into a game, and once she made multiple touchdowns in a mid-final game, she revealed her true gender in front of everyone. The girl had the abs to do crazy shit, and her persistence made her a VP on the Varsity team.

Of course, every great football player is usually in a relationship. Sinclair and Lucy were working their way to getting into one, but Rex had already found the love of his life.

Emmet Brickowski. Head cheerleader of the cheer team. He always came up with the best chants, and was the most adorable out of the whole cheer team. He was a bit soft, but was still thin, and was quite flexible. Right by his side was his best friend of all time, Benny. 

Benny was a super cheerful, adorable, and most energetic out of the whole cheer team. He was thinner than Emmet, but not extremely boney. He wasn’t only interested in cheer, but he was also the founder of the astronomy club in the school. 

The great threesome wouldn’t be complete without the cutest girl on the cheer team.  
Stephanie “Sweet” Mayhem.  
Her nickname was Sweet because she was as sweet as candy, and always smelled vanilla sweet. Not only was Sweet in cheer, but also in the astronomy club.

The three BFFs had a huge passion for cheerleading, and they loved cheering their partners in a huge game. Football Finals were their favorite times of the year since the crowd would chant supporting phrases to the football team along with them.

-

Currently, it was around mid finals for the football team. Rex, Sinclair, and everyone else on the team trained and practiced even harder. They had to beat Liberty Prep. 

Their greatest rival.

One year, one school would win, the next, the other would, and so continued a pattern. Hell, on plenty of years, there was a tie. 

“You really leaving now, Sin?” Rex grunted as he lifted weights in the fitness room the school had.

Sinclair began to put away his training stuff, “Sorry man, I got my boyfriend’s club. After that, I gotta work on a huge project. If I were you, I would stop now, and start doing work and studying. Last thing you want is getting grade cut.”

“Oh please, I’m fine in my classes. Either way, my babe helps me out with that kind of shit, so I’ll be good,” Rex tiredly replied, as he got up and put the weights down. He walked up to Sinclair and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Sin, this is our last year in high school. We gotta win. We gotta leave on a good note,” Rex softly said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sinclair sighed.

“Sorry Rex, but my boyfriend is waiting. You should probably go study with yours.”

Sinclair got his bag, and walked out of the fitness room, leaving Rex alone with his sweat falling down his forehead. 

“Say hi to Benny for me, man!” Rex shouted when Sinclair left. All he heard was the slight echo from the halls. 

He sighed in defeat. Rex knew that he had projects that were due, and he was so thankful Emmet was in almost every class he was in. Both were always in a team.

Rex turned around and started to gather his stuff. After a good 5 minutes of cleaning up and organizing the weights, he was about to wipe off all his sweat off, until he heard footsteps.

“Rexy, you in here?” 

The football MVP knew that voice and adored that damn voice.

“Right here, baby.” Rex grinned as he turned around, picking up his bag and placed it on his shoulder. 

The cliché couple. A cheerleader and a jock.

Rex felt his face warm up to the sight of Emmet wearing Rex’s white hoodie. His short jean shorts were almost hidden under the big hoodie. Emmet also had the headband that Rex gave him for their one month anniversary together.

His headband was cornflower blue, and there was a little bow on the right side. The small bow was bright marigold.

Before Rex could say anything more, the smaller man rushed into his arms into a warm, loving embrace.

“How was your workout, Rexy?” Emmet asked, his face on Rex’s chest. He ignored all the sweat, and he focused on the scent of his cologne.

Rex hugged the smaller one, and rested his head on Emmet, “it was sad without you.”

“Oh, you!” Emmet giggled, as he moved away from Rex, meeting his gaze. Rex joined his giggles.

It was around 4pm on a nice Friday day. Rex decided it was a good time for both to go out together. Emmet had stayed to do some work with Benny and Sweet. 

“Rex, we should really start to head to your house. I still need to read your English essay.” Emmet gleefully said. Rex just groaned.

He finally wiped off the sweat on his forehead with his dark blue towel.

“C’mon Ems! It’s Friday! Let’s go watch a movie or get ice cream or do something together! You really wanna stay cooped up doing work!?” Rex pleaded, holding Emmet’s hand.

“Look, we’ll go to your house and while you shower, I’ll read your essay. If you wrote it well, we’ll go out. If not, we’re staying in your house and I’ll help you fix it. Deal, hon?” Emmet proposed. He cared about Rex’s opinions, but also cared about his grades.

“Deal! We have no time to lose!” Rex smiled, and kissed Emmet’s cheek. The smaller man blushed, and held Rex’s arm. Both walked out of the fitness room, Rex with his gym bag and Emmet with his small purse. 

“You first, my precious flower.” Rex held the door open for Emmet, and bowed down slightly. 

Emmet giggled, “Thank you, ya buff bastard.” Rex chuckled at the new nickname.

With Emmet outside the room, Rex shut off the lights, turned off the air conditioner, and locked the door. Since it was in the P.E. area of the school, they were far from the main gate of the school. Sure it was a public school, but it wasn’t full of drug dealers and gangs all around the place. In fact, any people who did drugs were always hidden in the darkest parts of the school, and Rex always made sure to protect his little Emmet.

Either way, the couple walked through one of the many hallways the school had. It was a four floor building, full of classes and hallways with oxford blue lockers on the sides. There was a bridge that connected the PE area to the main building. 

As Emmet held Rex’s arm, they both walked through the halls. Rex made a stop at his locker. He opened it when notes slowly fell out. Curious, Emmet let go of Rex, and picked up the notes. 

Of course, they were love notes. Different people’s numbers, wanting to text and hook up with Rex.

Emmet groaned and felt jealousy build up inside. He walked to the nearest trash bin in the halls, and threw away all the notes. Rex got some journals and placed them inside his gym back. He noticed Emmet’s sudden mood swing, and he smirked.

“Oh c’mon Ems.” Rex closed his locker, “You know I never call any of those numbers.”  
He walked over to his pouting boyfriend near the trash bin. Emmet looked up at him with an adorable pout that Rex couldn’t help but kiss.

“Let’s just go.” Emmet started walking. Rex chuckled. Emmet had always gotten like this when other girls were attracted to him, but could you blame him? The cheerleader was basically dating one of the hottest guys high school had ever seen.

-

“Ah, there’s my boy!” Mr.Dangervest exclaimed as Rex walked opened the door to his home.

Rex had driven both of them to his house. His parents welcomed them both with loving arms, making Emmet miss his parents. His father was always busy going off on business trips, and his mother had passed away when he was very young, losing the battle against cancer. 

“Hey, Pops! I brought Emmet here today.” Rex cheerfully said. Emmet walked next to Rex and smiled at Rex’s dad. 

“Why, hello Emmet!” Mr.Dangervest smiled, shaking Emmet’s hand. 

“Hello boys!” Rex’s mother called out, walking out of the kitchen, “Dinners ready. Are you going to eat here tonight, Emmet?” 

His mother was so caring and selfless, and Emmet felt like he was home. Before Emmet could say anything however, Rex cut him off. 

“Nah, not tonight Mom. We’re going out after I shower.” Rex said, making his way towards the staircase with his bag. Rex made his way upstairs until Emmet corrected him. 

“We’re going out if you did your essay well, Rex!” Emmet yelled in a good-hearted way. 

“I’m gonna go check his work.” Emmet told Rex’s parents as he made his way upstairs. 

Once Rex and Emmet were on the second floor of the cozy house, they heard Mr. Dangervest tease out, “Make sure to use a condom, boys!!!”

Rex jokingly replied, “Will do, Pops!” Emmet just felt his face go red.

He closed the door after Emmet walked into his room. The sweet, smaller man was so thankful that his man could read him like an open picture book. 

“Oh, come on Ems, you know my old man was just joking.” Rex comforted softly, moving behind Emmet. He grabbed Emmet’s waist, and he grinded his crotch against Emmet’s ass. 

“Unless you actually want to…,” he husked into Emmet’s ear.

Emmet knew they could. I mean, they were 18. They could fuck without being considered as rape. Actually having sex though? It was a completely different story.

“Rex…” Emmet softly whined, his face, a flustered mess of teenage hormones.

Rex chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on Emmet’s cheek. He let go of his waist and walked towards his drawers, choosing a nice, calm outfit for a Friday night.

“I’ll finish in around 20 minutes, dude. My essay is right there on my desk.” Rex said as he made his way to his bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Emmet alone in his oxford blue room. 

Posters of rock bands, and of old classic movies such as Grease and The Matrix hung on the walls. His room was the perfect size, with Rex’s black bed sheets with a dark, solid wood bed frame keeping it up. His desk was near the main door to his bedroom, so Emmet had no trouble finding it and sitting in his lime green and black gaming chair.

“Right on my desk, yeah sure it is, Rex.” Emmet grumbled as he started moving his papers around to find the essay. His desk, along with Rex’s room and hair, was a disorganized mess. 

Once Emmet read the essay’s plot, he began to read the essay itself. The essay was printed text, and thankfully, not handwritten. It was an argumentative paper, so Emmet didn’t have to search up any summaries for books. 

Emmet smiled once he had finished reading it through. Rex’s writing had surely gotten way better from when they first met. Hardly any typos, and Rex managed to defend his side with concrete evidence. 

The cheerleader suddenly realized that he couldn’t go out with such a simple outfit. A white hoodie and shorts wouldn’t be good enough for a Friday night out. He was so thankful that Rex always had some cute clothing that Emmet could wear on nights like these. 

He opened the lowest drawer in Rex’s black drawer chest, and it revealed small blouses, mid drifts, buttoned flannels, and more. He chose a cornflower blue boho blouse, with lantern long sleeves. Along with that, he also grabbed his classic fit, denim shorts. Emmet placed his clothing on Rex’s improper wreck he unfortunately called a bed. 

Emmet took off Rex’s hoodie, and placed it down on his boyfriend’s bed. Surprisingly, Emmet had nothing under the baggy hoodie, but it made it much quicker to change. 

He put on his blouse, and loved how comfortable it was. Knowing Rex kept it in his room made him feel special, and gave him a fluttery feeling his stomach. Oh, he loved every feeling that Rex gave him, ever since he met him, but that’s a story for another day. 

Emmet hugged himself, and sat down on Rex’s bed. It sure was a comfortable mattress. He looked at the bedside table, and saw a photo of himself and Rex in Disneyland. 

With both of them living in Anaheim, it really was a hotspot for amusement parks, and on the edges, lied the suburban life. Either way, Rex and Emmet had gone to the park for their 1 year anniversary. Next to the framed photo, was a box, full of notes.

Notes that Emmet and Rex wrote to each other and slid into each other’s lockers. 

Rex kept Emmet’s notes, and Emmet kept his.

The smaller man didn’t even notice that the water from the shower stopped hitting the floor, meaning that Rex was done. Emmet stopped reminiscing and got up. He unbuttoned his shorts, and slid them off his legs. Not too boney, nor too chubby. Just soft, a bit chubby, and smooth legs. 

At that moment, Rex walked out of this bathroom, steam slowly coming out. He smirked and sneaked up on a distracted Emmet. 

He squeezed Emmet’s ass, and whispered in his ear.

“Boo.”

Emmet yelped, his train of thought thrown off the tracks.

“Rex! You’re already done!? B-but h-how didn’t I h-hear?!” Emmet stuttered, a flustered mess as he turned around, pushing Rex away slightly. He went from being a calm, warm high school student to a flustered, red, lovestruck idiot in less than 3 seconds.

A new record. 

Rex chuckled, loving his boyfriend’s dramatic reactions. He adored how sensitive and gentle Emmet was when it came to romantic situations. 

“C’mon Em’s, I couldn’t help myself.” Rex said softly, holding Emmet’s hands. His soft, tender hands.

Emmet looked away from Rex’s gaze, smiling. He did enjoy Rex’s sudden grasp on him. Maybe they could go further from just make-out sessions and butt smacking someday, but it just wasn’t going to be that night.

“I know you couldn’t, you big old hunk of junk.” Emmet giggled, as he began to put on his denim shorts, “Loving your hot outfit by the way. You look handsome as ever.”

Emmet wasn’t exaggerating. Rex had a sleeveless, navy blue, jean jacket with a thin, black sweatshirt under. He had dark denim jeans, with his clean, white Vans.

“How’d I do on my essay, babe? Pretty good, no?” Rex asked, walking towards his desk, Emmet following his lead.

“Rex, you wrote this essay marvelously. I’m so proud of you. You managed to improve your grammatical errors, stay on topic, and have a very persuasive tone.” the smaller man praised, cupping Rex’s chin. He wasn’t that much taller, but he was still visibly shorter. Like, a good 3-5 inches. 

Rex loved the warm, smooth hand on his cheek. He raised his hands to cup Emmet’s cheeks, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Sure, at first, they were both completely lost on how to kiss, but they practiced on one another, and Rex became a master. He knew every single way to please Emmet in a kiss. 

Emmet became even redder than before. Soon, he broke the kiss, and caught his breath. 

“Let’s hurry out, babe. We don’t wanna waste time cooped up inside!” Rex grinned, his cheeks red as well. He opened the door and walked out of his room.

Emmet grabbed his small purse, and made his way out of Rex’s room, turning off the light on his way out.

It was 5pm, almost 6. Rex waited for Emmet patiently on the top of the staircase. The fact that Rex was only patient with him, not even with Sinclair, was an amazing thing for Emmet. 

“You look stunning, man.” Rex complimented, as Emmet began to walk down the solid, wooden stairs. He smiled softly, his blush returning. 

“Well Emmet, from your appearance, it seems my son did something.” Mr. Dangervest broke the silence, making Rex behind Emmet, chuckle. He was sitting in a chair in their dinner table.

Emmet forgot how much Rex’s father joked around with their relationship. He was such a kind, caring, and humorous man. Just like Rex.

“Leave the poor guy alone dear,” Mrs. Dangervest smiled, placing a bowl of fettuchini in front of her husband, “He obviously loves our baby boy.”

“Well, it was nice seeing you guys again.” Emmet smiled, walking towards the main door of the house. 

“I’ll be back soon, Mama. I’ll see ya soon, Pops!” Rex ruffled his Dad’s hair and rushed towards Emmet.

“Bye, Rex!!” His parents called out before Rex closed the door. He loved his parents so much. He was so thankful he grew up with such loving and caring parents, even if growing up, his social life in school was so shit, he had them.

Emmet waited for Rex near his car. Rex had a sleek car, even if it was a cheap one, he loved it so much. It wasn’t expensive, but it sure was durable, fast, and perfect for a high school student like himself. Emmet had his own car, but was always stressed out when placed in the driver’s team.

“Where to, Ems? Ice cream? Some shakes? Pizza and off to the park? Tell me man.” Rex suggested once both were in the car. He was in the driver’s seat, his lover in shotgun.

Emmet checked his phone, and didn’t realize that Benny had texted him. 

Ben: Hey Emmy! Sin and I are heading to the fair at 7pm tonight! Wanna come along with Rex?

Emmet soon responded.

Me: Sure Ben! Send me the directions, and we’ll be waiting for you in the entrance! -3-

Rex looked at Emmet, still waiting for Emmet’s response. Soon, Emmet got the directions from Benny and opened up Maps on his phone. He was so glad Google Maps was way more accurate and better in all ways than Apple. 

“Benny just texted me that there’s a fair. We should go on a double date with them.” Emmet smiled, “I’ll tell you where to go, I got the map right here.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Rex shot Emmet the smirk that he loved so damn much. 

He revved up the engine, and drove the car out of the driveway. Both boys were excited to head out and spend time with their best friends. A friday night and a double date with your best friends at a fair.

Rex drove off, listening to Emmet’s directions, and loving every time Emmet told him something. His voice, so soothing and precious to Rex. Two lovestruck high school boys. 

It really was going to be a perfect Friday night.


	2. A Fair Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 men going on their double dates run into an old friend.

Finding a parking space was shit. 

Especially in a huge event. Emmet swore that it took a good 10 minutes and a lot of turning to find a parking spot, not too far from the fair entrance.

“Uggghhh, finally!!” Rex groaned as he finally parked his car. With more strength than intended to, he took out the key and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Baby…” Emmet said softly, “Calm down. We’re here now. Let’s go and have some fun now.”

Rex had no idea how, but this precious angel sitting in shotgun could calm him down faster than injecting heroin into his arm.

He smiled softly, and got out of his car. Once Emmet did the same, Rex locked his vehicle, and held Emmet’s hand. Along with that, Rex sneaked his car keys into Emmet’s bag so that they wouldn’t keep jingling in his pocket.

Their hands interlocked, with Emmet’s eyes reflecting all the lights from the fair.

Rex tried to keep his “cool guy” aesthetic, but his heart beat faster at Emmet’s big eyes, gawking in awe at the brightly lit rises in the fair.

Emmet’s light gloss in his lips reflected the multiple colors in the park, his smile, adorable as ever, and his-

“Emmet! Rex!” Benny called from afar. It derailed Rex’s train of thoughts and emotions, but didn’t really care.

“Benny!” Emmet eagerly exclaimed, letting go of Rex’s hand and running up to his best friend and hugging him. Rex walked over to Sinclair. Benny and Sinclair were right near a ticket booth, their hands, holding, and both looking joyful.

Sinclair had a black leather jacket on, a black tight v neck shirt, slim black pants, and his black Vans.

He was really trying to blend into the night.

“Sup, Sin.” Rex greeted calmly, unlike his boyfriend. 

Sinclair smirked, “Great. The Dangervest is here. It's gonna be one hell of a night.” Both chuckled, and looked towards their excited partners.

Benny had an oversized spaced themed hoodie, and short jean shorts. The cuffs were ripped, and it gave a good view of Benny’s smooth, beautiful legs. His red locks were curly as ever, and his freckles scattered all over his cheeks.

He felt underdressed compared to his friends, but ignored that thought and focused on having fun.

Emmet and Benny rushes over to the ticket booth line, and began to talk rapidly on what their ride plan was. Sinclair and Rex walked at a slow pace, enjoying their surroundings.

“So, we have time for a double date, and not for a simple workout?” Rex asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Sinclair looked at Rex with an annoyed expression, “I know you love football, but there are things more important than that. Just enjoy this date and-“

Before Sinclair knew it, he was cut off by Rex, “Let your worries drift away. Sports aren’t everything, I know. Dude, you’re so preachy.” 

Silence grew between the both of them again as they finally got to Emmet and Benny.

“So what’s the plan?” Rex asked, placing his hand on Emmet’s shoulder.

“Well, we’re gonna ride Gravity, then The Zipper, after that, we’ll ride The Dropper, and then The Swinging Hammer, and finally, the Ferris Wheel!” Benny quickly said. His hyper energy gettin GC the best of him

“Basically, get 20 tickets.” Emmet said softly, “There’s a deal where you get 4 more tickets for free if you pay for the 20 ticket set. After, we can head to the game booths, and end off with a funnel cake or something else to eat.”

“Sounds good.” Sinclair finished the conversation, as it was their turn to buy their ride tickets. The rides they wanted to get on were 4 tickets, $1 for 1 ticket.

They all paid for themselves. After all, they didn’t have jobs so they couldn’t really offer to buy for each other, no matter how much they loved one another.

Throughout the night, they played their ride plan into action. All 4 boys had a blast, with Emmet crying after The Dropper since he despised heights, and Rex hitting his head multiple times on The Zipper.

Even with a few minor technicalities, they all had fun on the rides. The lights were glimmering, the action was intense, and both couples bonded more.

“Hey Sin, I challenge you on that shooting game!” Rex offered, while pointing at a game booth. 

Players were given small BB guns, with around 5 pellets, and had to knock down around 3 small, moving cardboard cutouts of small critters. Not the best design, but the point of the game was to hold proper aim.

“Oh you’re on, you bastard! Loser has to buy the other couple’s funnel cake!” Sinclair grinned, as both walked up to the booth.

Rex let out a quick snort, “You’re on.”

They both paid for a round in the booth. Emmet cheered on Rex and held his bicep, while Benny hugged Sinclair’s waist and whispered encouraging words into his ear.

As Rex and Sinclair tried to focus their BB pistols on the small cardboard cutouts, other kids from their high school walked by.

Rex needed one last shot to win their little bet. He was completely focused, when he felt Emmet get tugged away from his arm. With this harsh move, Rex’s aim changed, but he fired either way, by accident. Sinclair ended up winning the bet, and was about to brag when he saw who had tugged Emmet away from Rex.

Benny, Sinclair, and Rex looked at the person with furious eyes.

“Well well well, look who we have here, girls!” The main girl of the group laughed.

Daisy Mackenzie.

The name and her body was sweet, but her attitude was an absolute hell hole. 

She had been a tormentor to Rex and Emmet since they got together, as a way to take revenge on Rex for not dating “the hottest girl in school”.

Her rose red lips were shiny, her eyes, a precious oxford blue, her thin body matching one of a model, and her ass, the sweetest one around. Not only that, she had a tight, short skirt on, which ended above her knees, and a baggy crop top.

“Mackenzie.” Rex glared at her, with gritting teeth. He tried his best to not knock her out right then and there.

“Hello, my Dangervest.” She smiled sharply, holding Emmet under her arm.

Emmet felt extremely uncomfortable with her arm being around him, keeping him right next to her. Her group of girls were behind her, glaring at Emmet to scare him.

Unfortunately, it worked. He was petrified.

“What do you want, Daisy?” Benny sneered, wishing she was dead. He clenched his fists, knowing all the terrible shit she had done to Emmet and Rex. If it weren’t for Sinclair, he would have punched her “perfect” white face.

Daisy giggled. She grabbed Emmet’s hair, and pushed him back, with Emmet falling into the dirt and grass. Emmet remained on the ground, with his knees on the dirt ground. 

He began to sob, appearing weak and pathetic to everyone around. 

The worker in the booth was too afraid to interfere with this teenage grudge, so he left the booth. Anyone who saw them were interested in the drama so they kept their distance.

However, Rex had put up with enough of this.

“Why, you little-,” Rex snarled and was about to give her the biggest punch in her life, when Sinclair pulled back his sweater hoodie.

“What the hell, Sin-,” Rex was cut off by Sinclair talking into his ear,

“Don’t touch this girl. If you even lay a finger on her, imagine how she can dramatize that one action so much. This girl got the dough, and while the truth doesn’t speak, money does. And she will use this night against you. Be careful who you’re messing with, dude.”

Rex looked at Sinclair directly in his eyes, but sighed in defeat, knowing he was absolutely correct. Even if he dared to push her away, she’d over-exaggerate the situation. Coming from a rich family, she could get the best lawyers, and in the worst case scenario, she could have Rex arrested for assault.

Rex sighed heavily, “Just let me help Emmet, and I’ll be on my way.” 

“Ha! You think I’ll just let you help this weakling?!” Daisy laughed viciously as she stomped on Emmet’s back, making him lay on the dirt and grass of the park in absolute pain and humiliation.

She applied much more pressure, the heel of her foot, digging into Emmet’s cracks in his bones, making the younger one cry out in pain.

“You ripped her heart into pieces, Dangervest! You honestly think she’ll pity you now?!,” one of her friends exclaimed, kicking Emmet with the tip of her foot. He cried more, wishing it would end already.

All her friends started to exclaim statements, supporting Daisy, and putting Rex to shame.

At this point, Rex lifted his arm and was about to give one hell of a punch, but this time, Sinclair didn’t get in the way.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, young lady!?” One of the two police officers yelled out loud in the distance.

Before Rex did anything he’d regret later, everyone heard the stern calls of police officers.  
Two officers began to walk towards them, anger prevalent on their face. Behind them, was the young man who was running the hunting booth.  
So, he wasn’t a coward. He went for help. 

Daisy’s evil facial expression had quickly vanished, and in came a face full of fear. This policeman was taller, and slimmer than his partner. His voice was somewhat deep, and he had such a serious attitude.

“Nothing, sir.” Daisy hesitated to respond, her mouth not cooperating with her mind. She slowly removed her foot from Emmet’s back.

“We saw you hurting this poor man. Are you trying to lie to an officer?” The other officer added. She was shorter and a bit chubbier than her partner. Although she was stern, she looked like an adorable bean at the same time.

Daisy and her friends were all silent, looking much more powerless than Emmet on the dirt. They slowly began to walk away from the booth, when the taller officer grabbed her arm.

“Sorry, but harassment will not be tolerated in a family event. All you other girls, come along now.” He stated, and pulled on Daisy’s arm. She reluctantly walked, as she was escorted out of the fair. Not only that, but there was security all over the fair, and the tall officer had told every other officer to keep an eye out for Daisy.

She was told that if she entered the fair, she’d get arrested immediately, along with her friends.

Back with Emmet, the police woman had helped him up. Once Emmet was back on his feet, the once interested crowd grew distant. Rex thanked her so much, shaking her hand repeatedly. He was so damn grateful she and her partner had come in. 

If they didn’t… Rex would have been arrested for murder for sure.

Emmet’s pain from his back soon left, and once it did, Rex brought it more pain with a back-breaking hug.

“I’m sorry Ems… I’m so sorry she did that…” He whispered tenderly into Emmet’s ear, still in front of the shooting booth.

Emmet couldn’t help but giggle, “Rex, let’s just go get a funnel cake, and forget this ever happened. I mean, she’s done worse to the both of us, like completely destroy our lockers.” 

“Are you okay though? Do you have bruises on your back?! Did she hurt any critical part?!” Rex panicked, as he broke their hug.

Emmet gave Rex a soft kiss, calming him right down. Before Emmet could say anything however, he and his boyfriend realized where they were again. 

Rex noticed there were people around who wanted to play on the booth. He felt his cheeks warm up as he walked away in embarrassment, hands interlocked with Emmet’s.

Sinclair and Benny followed them, worried, but eager for their free funnel cake. Even if Benny felt guilty for Rex not winning because one of his absolute tormentors had to ruin the game, he was planning to secretly sneak money into Rex’s pocket to pay him back.

As soon as they found the funnel cake booth, Rex ordered 2 cakes, and paid with his card. While Emmet and Rex ordered chocolate ice cream on theirs, Sinclair and Benny got vanilla on theirs.

Sinclair and Benny sat down at a nearby table. Nothing fancy, just your standard park table, with graffiti on the seats and table. 

Benny shivered as his warm legs touched the cold, cement seats. Sinclair couldn’t help but laugh.

“I told you to wear pants, but you never listen,” he smirked.

Benny shot him a glare as both boys waited for Emmet and Rex to come back with their food.

“I got your money and snuck it into Rex’s pocket by the way,” Benny said, breaking the silence.

Before Sinclair could say anything, Benny cut him off, “He would have won if that slut hadn’t come in the way. Thought it would be fair for you to pay for everyone, considering the fact that you technically lost the deal.”

As annoyed as Sinclair was, he sighed, know that Benny did the right thing.

Daisy had done some pretty horrible shit to Rex, but she always had to drag Emmet down with her. Benny was heartbroken that his best friend was so hurt. He still remembered the nights before he was with Rex, when he’d go over to Benny’s house all drunk. 

Sinclair also had to deal with Rex’s absolutely destroyed emotions. He was an emotional wreck as is, but it got worse after Daisy was in his life.

Sinclair was stuck in his memories, when Emmet and Rex came to the table with their food. Benny got up, and went to sit right next to Sinclair, instead of across from him as earlier.

“Here it is!” Emmet smiled adorably. He sat across from Benny, with Rex right next to him.

Emmet placed their food on the table, one funnel cake right between Sinclair and Benny with two forks, and one between himself and Rex.

“Well guys, dig in!,” Rex grinned as he took the first bite of their funnel cake. Benny took the first bite in the one he shared with Sinclair.

They all had some small talk about the most random subject that came to mind, such as Reddit memes and their old, cringey selves.

Rex and Emmet finished their funnel cakes first, since both were secretly huge sugar fanatics. Even though Emmet wouldn’t admit it, Benny could see more energy build up inside his best friend. Rex looked awake for once, instead of his normal, half-lidded eyes and handsome smirk.

Of course, to Benny, the smirk that would always take his breath would be Sinclair’s.

Benny hardly got an effect from his sugary treat. His hyper ass would only stay the same, and Benny would just get happier.

Sinclair was just serious. Sugar didn’t really change him, only caffeine.

“Damn. What a night!” Emmet said, as all 4 were heading out of the fair.

“Yeah, I mean, we had awesome thrill rides, booths, a run-in with the school’s biggest bitch around, and an awesome treat with the best boyfriend in the world!” Benny smiled, holding on to Sinclair’s arm.

“Yeah, sorry about her. She’s such a pain in the ass,” Rex sighed. He knew he had no power over her, and all he could do was ignore her to protect his whole future. One comment of Rex being suspended in school would fuck up everything.

Sinclair patted his shoulder, “Hoes will be hoes, man.” Rex smiled softly at his remark.

“Well, we should get going.” Benny said once they got out of the fair, and near the parking lot.

Sinclair wrapped his arm around Benny’s shoulder, “Ben and I are gonna stay at my place. You two enjoy your night together.”

“We sure will,” Rex smiled.

The couple walked off, Sinclair holding Benny close. Rex figured he could do better, so he swooped Emmet into his arms and carried him into his car.

“W-what are ya doing, Rexy?” Emmet yawned, loving the warm man holding him close to his chest. He could feel his mind slowly wander off, only focusing on the muscular body.

No matter how much sugar he took, it could all leave in a second.

_Oh man… Where am I…_

_Why is it so cold, and so warm…_

_What… is this feeling…_

“Yup, I thought so.” Rex mumbled as he saw Emmet slowly drift off into a soft slumber. He was absolutely adorable and Rex figured that Emmet would sleep with him.

After all, Emmet’s dad was always out, but he was always welcome to be accompanied at his home.

Rex placed a warm Emmet in his car, and he drove off home. The whole car ride, Rex didn’t play any music, as to keep his adorable boyfriend asleep. 

He parked his car in front of his house, and picked up a sleeping baby. As he fumbled to get up the stairs, he kicked the door gently, as another way to knock.

“Rex, you’re-“ Mr. Dangervest exclaimed as he saw his son in the door, but stopped as soon as he saw Emmet sleeping.

“Oh, sorry.”

Rex smiled in response and kicked off his shoes before walking in the halls of his home. He made his way to his room and pushed open his unlocked door.

As gently as he could, Rex laid Emmet down on his messy bed. He was near the edge of the bed, and there was enough space for Rex to lay down.

He took off all his clothes, and just wore some old soccer shorts. No matter how weird it was to just wear soccer shorts to sleep, Rex loved them. 

He also carefully took off Emmet’s shoes, and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

For a Friday night full of training, pain, emotional torment, love, and sugar, it felt good to end it with sleeping and cuddling with the man you loved.

Rex fell asleep as soon as he covered both himself and Emmet with his blanket. He hugged the smaller man’s waist, and placed his head near the Emmet’s head.

His parents were outside his room, since his tired ass left the door slightly open. 

“Good night, precious angels.” Mrs. Dangervest whispered softly between the gap, and closed the door quietly.

Mr. Dangervest looked away from his wife, “Hopefully Rex keeps his hands out of his baby’s pants. I don’t want his room full of ‘white frosting’ and I don’t want to hear moans in the middle of the night because if I do I’ll-”

His wife cut him off.

“Just let them be, honey. Let those lovebirds sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! Feedback greatly appreciated! :>


End file.
